


Restoring Trust

by silver_coin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanzine writing, Farmer!OC x Sebastian, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_coin/pseuds/silver_coin
Summary: After receiving her grandfather's letter, Zera's finally out of the city life and getting started into the peaceful life. How would she start her day in Pelican Town? Would she gain the town's edgy boy's trust to befriend him? Or would it be the other way around?
Relationships: Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 12





	Restoring Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A zine piece of a Stardew Valley Farmer OC, From Grandpa's Farm!! Hope you enjoy!!

The view of the blue sky with the rays of sunshine seeping through between the collided clouds as they hide the sun’s presence. The everyday morning view as she gazes up from the windowsill. Time to start the day! Pulling away the bed sheet while stretching her arms, Zera takes out a notebook from the drawers to check for today’s todo list. 

It has been two days since Zera’s arrival in Pelican Town. Inheriting her grandfather’s farm is still a challenge to her, but she will never say no to a challenge! Besides, taking a break from the city life is what she had always wished for, and the letter came just right on time. 

“Thank you, Grandpa. You know your granddaughter way too well.” Hugging the letter to her chest, she whispered to herself, hoping her grandfather heard her appreciation. 

Arriving at the farmhouse with no one to greet with is already lonesome, but the time to be independent has come, for she will decide her life and her alone! Tending a farm? No problem! Looking after animals? You got it! This is her grandfather’s treasure, and from the on, she will cherish it as much as her grandfather did.

After watering the crops and clearing out the debris and weeds around the area, she wipes the sweat from her forehead and checks out the tasks from her todo list. Now for the last task for today. Ah, she almost forgot to meet some villagers she couldn’t meet on the first day! All that’s left is… As her fingers flip through the list, it stops at one name. The name of someone she had the difficulty to talk with, someone she couldn’t find the time to find him.  
“Right. I still need to introduce myself to him. He lives with Robin, right? I can get some materials while I’m at it!” 

Setting her task in check with determination, she dusts out her gloves and heads for Robin’s cabin.

Admiring the forest’s beauty on the hills while strolling to the destination, she never thought she wanted this in her life. The city life was too cramped for her fragile mindset. The bustling noises from the vehicles and people’s chatters. The continuous stresses from her workplace. The banters inside her family’s continuous issues. 

She almost had enough and her motivation to live on slowly dropped. But now that she’s here, she has regained the sense of calmness she had been missing. The peaceful atmosphere from nature’s silence, the chilled air from the blown wind. Nature has never failed her with their ways to relieve her tensions. Oh she had wished this opportunity to come knocking on her door.

Now standing in front of Robin’s cabin, she quickly scans through her todo list for the necessary materials before entering, greeted by a friendly woman standing behind the counter.

“Good morning, Zera! How’s the farm life treating you?” she asks while leaning against the counter.

“Pretty good, I guess. I’m still getting used to it but I’m getting there!” Looking at Robin with her determined expression made the woman chuckled with glee. Zera already sees Robin as a mother to her, still hoping her real mother could treat her as lovingly as Robin does. 

From business talk to casual conversations, the two got along with their stories and jokes. Too absorbed with the conversation, Zera glances over her shoulder and spots a silhouette passing by her. “Ah, it’s him!” She found the person she was looking for and waved her hand to his direction, but no response other than a quick glare to her before descending to the basement. 

“Oh,” she sighs disappointedly. 

“I’m sorry about Sebastian, that’s just how he usually is,” Robin notices her feeling defeated and tries to comfort her, “I know you want to make friends with him, and I’m sure he appreciates it! He’ll open up to you.”

“Well, no pressure on forcing people so I understand.” As much as she smiles at Robin in hiding her sadness, the heavy feeling inside her chest weighs her mood down. 

Even after leaving the cabin, her mind is filled with the thoughts of Sebastian’s glare on her. From what she heard from every villager she asked before, Sebastian gives cold shoulders to others a whole lot. He must have his reasons for his behavior, she understands that seeing strangers trying to be nice with you alerts danger bells inside your head. But to the entire village? What could have possibly happened for his hatred towards these people? 

While wandering along the bridge to the beach in deep thought, a shake from a phone vibration awakened from her overthinking. Searching through her overall outfit and pulling out her phone, her expression darkened. “Dad...”

She really doesn’t have the mood to answer his call. She doesn’t want to get herself involved in her family’s issues anymore. But then again, what could possibly be the reason her father called her? Gulping away the lump inside her throat, her finger hesitantly hover over the green icon before sliding it to answer.

From a simple greeting, the father enthusiastically rambles about how the family is going and about his work on and on. Hearing how cheerful he sounded on the other end, maybe picking up the call wasn’t a bad idea. Well…. She hoped it was…. After a few minutes of ramblings, the father’s voice turns serious, anxiety scorching inside Zera’s body.

_“Listen, the reason I called you… I want you to come back to the city.”_

Zera gasps in surprise. 

_“I know, your grandfather gave you the inheritance to you. But you can just sell that place right? Make some money out of it! Why bother coming to a lowly countryside anyway?”_

Zera becomes speechless. She can’t think of anything to reply back. Even the drizzling raindrops falling above her can’t bother her to move a muscle. 

_“Think about it! We really miss you, Zera. Come back to us, okay?”_

Even after ending the conversation with those last words, she still can’t believe what she just heard. Selling her grandfather’s farm? The only possession he left behind after his passing? Her only getaway ticket? 

The rain had gone heavier a while ago, but she doesn’t bother to seek shelter as she leans against the bridge railing in distress. With her palms covering her face, she doesn't know if she should cry or scream her feelings out. How could her father say that so casually about her grandfather? Didn’t they used to come by here for vacations? What made him say so lowly about the country life? Questions among questions come piling inside her mind, ensuing her anxieties burning inside. 

That’s when, a voice she never heard of shocks her to face their way. Eyes widened, the person she’s been desperately trying to get along with is standing before her. Noticing his features are covered with his hoodie, the expressions he’s making clearly can’t be seen with the rainy weather accompanying it. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Sebastian sounds confused as he looks at her drenched figure. She quickly ruffles her wet hair from the excess water, even though it’s still pouring, and gives him her usual smile. Of course, there’s no response. Ah, maybe he really does hate her for coming to this town. She lowers her gaze to the river, staring at her glum reflection. 

Just when she has surrendered herself to the rain, a presence hovers above her. An umbrella? Is this coming from… 

“Here, you need this more than I do.” 

He holds out the opened umbrella to Zera with his other hand stuffed into the jacket’s pocket. Hesitantly taking the umbrella, Sebastian leans against the bridge railings with her. While the two silently listen to the sound of the pouring rain, Zera wonders to start up a conversation with him. Trying to come up with a topic in mind, Sebastian has already come up with one.

“So, did something happen?” 

Zera looks over to his side. 

“You were standing in the rain with nothing to shelter yourself. Did the call hurt you or something?”

She can’t tell if he’s being nosy or being considerate, but maybe he is concerned from the tone of his voice. 

“It’s nothing, really. Just family stuff.” She scoffs.

“Did you come here to escape from them?”

Now that shocked her. Well, he was standing on the other side of the bridge right after the call ended so he might have overheard the whole conversation. Well, she can’t hide it anymore. It must have been written on her face by now. She takes a deep breath and carefully lets out the hidden feelings inside her.

“I… guess you say that. The city life isn’t my kind of lifestyle.”

“What kind of lifestyle do you want then?” 

“You know, something quiet… Something I can do stuff by myself without no one pushing me to do it based on their specific way… ”

“And you picked this place? It’s not how you like it, that I can tell.” 

“Well, at least you get more nature sceneries here than the city. I like the countryside more.”

“If you like it so much, then why did you look depressed?” 

Her eyes cast to the water. Should she say it? Should she tell him about the conversation? 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about it. I’m not as bad as what everyone said to you. I kept my word when I said so. Besides, you’re not gonna bottle it up, are you?”

He’s right. She shouldn’t bottle her unwanted feelings inside, she doesn’t want these guilty feelings to ruin her life in this village. No more hardened feelings. Time to let them out! As she takes a deep breath, she finally talks it out about what happened. The sudden force of dragging her to come home. The sudden look down to the countryside life. Her overthinking of which side she should take. To the very end, she told him. To the very end, she looked over his way to see his reaction about this matter. 

To see him listening to her intently, she wonders. Is this the first time they ever talked this long? Is this actual progress on getting his friendship flag up? Even after telling the full story, her mind wanders on how he would respond.

“So, you’re saying you want to stay here more than living in that cramped place right? Then why are you so worked up about? Tell him you like staying here. Tell him you rather have a life of your own since you’re a grown up now.”

She nods in agreement. He has a point. She has to stand up for her own decisions or this won’t go anywhere. She’ll give her answer once she’s ready. Now with her mind cleared from worries, another comes into thought. She finally gets to talk with Sebastian! Her final checklist has crossed out. But of course, she’s not gonna end there. She still wonders as to why he tried to help sorting her personal problems. Now that she still has her chance, she asked what was on her mind.

Even though her question surprised him, he scoffs a little and says, “I… kind of relate to your situation, for some reason.”

“Oh? How so?“

“I’m not telling.” His heart bar isn’t full enough? Sounds fair. They only just started talking anyway.

Zera chuckles a little before facing him. “Alright. But thanks for your help.”

She extends her hand to Sebastian, inviting him for a handshake. Even though it’s awkward for his side, he shakes it anyway and nods. 

“By the way, I don’t know if you’ve heard of me by now, but I’m Zera. I hope we can get along from now.” She smiles, now with her cheerful self. 

“Sure. Let’s get along then.”


End file.
